(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gooseneck trailers for transporting bulky items, and more particularly to such trailers which lower to the ground for easy loading.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before my invention, difficulty was often encountered in loading large implements such as farm equipment on flatbed trailers because the implements could not be raised to a height sufficient to permit them to be placed on the main bed of the trailer.
Various workers have solved this problem in different ways. Some lower the main bed by raising all the wheels of a four-wheeled trailer. Others lower the main bed by raising the rear wheels of a trailer and lowering the frame at the front from a stationary trailer tongue.
Still other workers employ various ramp arrangements to elevate the load or implement rather than lower the trailer. However, none of these prior devices have solved this problem in connection with gooseneck trailers.
I was aware of the following references before filing this application:
Machan, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,436; Struthers, 2,969,989; Moore, 3,633,776; Westborg, 2,869,887; Dobson, 3,544,127; Bennett et al, 2,831,735; Fulmer et al, 3,339,766; Lesser, 2,753,064; Bogh et al, 3,322,292; Schmied, 2,387,093; Lundahl, 3,003,780; Dabrasky, 2,199,392.